The Short but Intense Clash between the Hyuga and Ryu.
It was afternoon in Amegakure; the most busiest day for Genins as they would be training, going on missions or etc. However, The young Hyuga was still at the Hyuga Compound as he was thinking about the day before today. His date with Reika. She just seemed so perfect for Yazuka and is very much eager to meet her once gain.- " Maybe I should go to her apartment and ask her to spend the whole day with me."- He would say and nodded to himself. But then, his mind got interrupted. What about his training? He remembered the promise he made to himself and is now starting to slip with him constantly trying to be with Reika. He has to go back training and as he remembered, a new genin asked to spar with him who was much smaller then him. He will just have to find a way to balance his training and Reika. Making his way out, he was seen with the black hyuga kimono which he wore with great pride and Amegakure forehead protector to show his allegiance and loyalty. He was also equipped with a small ninja pouch which had 12 kunai, 9 shuriken, 2 senbon, 3 smoke bomb and 2 paper bomb. Also, having recently learning the arts of Kenjutsu, he was equipped with two hyuga swords which was given to him as a gift on his birthday, both holstered on either side. Yazuka then made his way out from the Hyuga Compound to the main streets of where he would continue his journey to the Amegakure training ground which wouldnt take very long. 10 minutes later, he arrived and so was the same boy who requested Yazuka to spar with him. Nodding towards the young boy, he did not hesitate to place himself into the gentle fist stance which was required as part of the gentle fist taijutsu style. He would slit his right-foot back, left-foot foward, bending his knees that his muscles would tense and straighten his arms, opening his palms so that it would face the boy. After, Yazuka would close his eyes to concetrate and think to himself of what he would do. As he was finished, the skin against the corner of his eyes tensed, the blue veins becoming visible as they contracted near his temples's bulge. The byakugan was activated which would allow 360 degree field of vision, pick up speed and see through the person's chakra pathway system. After all of this done, he noded towards the young boy to signallise he was ready.- - Hirosua would inhale and exhale through his notstrals. Remaining quiet the young Genin would began examining his opponent. Right after tht Hirosua brain would qucikly began, processing a plan to take his opponent. Hirosua would quicly grab his large sroll located in his back as he would lay it on the ground. The young boy would then open it up as he would qucikly grab a kunai and cut his first finger on his right hand. Adter doing to the kid would put his blood on the scroll, and then weave handsigns. Hirosua would whisper "Generic Sealing." doing so smoke would appear as the smoke would clear up two obsidian blades would be infront of his very eyes. Hirosua would then pck them up as he would grip them in his hand. Hirosua would then begin with a dash towards his oppnent, for he was moving at great speed. The young Genin would qucikly jump in the air right before he was right at his opponent as he woudl aim his swords down aiming for bot hhis arms. Waiting to see waht would happen next.- - Yazuka would watch the young boy's movements carefully which he was advantaged as he could use the byakugan to it's full extent. Seeing the boy pick up the swords, Yazuka was very curious of what he would do. Watching him go up air and aim the swords down, he could very well predit the next attack. With this, Yazuka started processing a simple plan into his mind. Watching the swords come down, the young Hyuga would exclaim.- " Eight Trigrams: Revolving Heaven."- With this, the blue chakra coated on Yazuka's hands would start forming an aura. As Yazuka kept spinning in exacttly 360 degree, the aura would have grown bigger to it's full size. Suddenly, the blue aura would have deflected the swords which coming to Yazuka's path. The Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven was considered to be one of the perfect defenses as it could deflect almost anything in any form or shape. As he stopped spinning, Yazuka thought that he could end this spar quickly and swiftly. Suddenly, Yazuka took out two smoke bombs and detonated them, which would fill around the whole area. After, Yazuka would use the byakugan to see through the boy who's 361 tenketsu nodes were all opened.- " Alright.. to finish this up."- Hhe mumbled and in a dash, he started sprinting towards the boy. Arriving to the boy in a close-range, he watched as the world around Yazuka went black and the ancient eight-trigrams circle has once appeared. The attack was ready to be executed. - " Eight Trigrams 64 Palms."- He would exclaim and started the attack.- " 2 points!"- 2 consecutive strikes to his chest.- " 4 points."- 4 consecutive strikes sent.- " 8 points."- 8 consecutive strikes.- " 16 Points."- 16 consecutive strikes send to his chest, the movement of his hands increasing slowly but not fully.- " 32 points!!"- 32 crushing consecutive strikes were sent to his chest should make now the young boy jolt, the movement of his hand now having fully increased.- " 64 POINTS!!!"- He would excliam as he sents the last set of consecutive strikes. As he finished off the attack, he would place his palm on the young boy's chest and expelled out chakra, which would send him back. If this attack suceeded, it would mean that the young boy would not be able to fight at all and use any jutsu whatsoever.- - Hirosua would quickly turn to the right hitting the ground before Yazuka could do the final blow. Inhaling and exhaeling edeply as he would try to gt n his feet. Wabbling on every step he took. The Genin would fall out face down to the ground for he had been drained of all lhis Chakra.- End results: Hiro was not able to continue the spar which left Yazuka the winner.